


The Stage is Set

by CuboneGirl13



Series: tarnished [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Gratuitous use of punctuation, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the supporting actor, just in the background...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stage is Set

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first poem (and fic, if it can be considered that. :P), so I'd love critique! But please be gentle! *cowers*
> 
> So, this little poem is the result of a headcanon I have that Rose is a drama queen and likes to be in the spotlight and Hugo is always in her shadow.
> 
> Hope y'all like this! :)

The S*T*A*G*E* is  
 **SET**  
 _she's_ the **STAR**  
y’o’u’r’e’t.h.e.s/u/p/p/o/r/t/i/n/g/a:c:t:o:r:  
'cause _she's_ golden **beautiful** _perfectROSE_  
And _you're_ plain **normal** _ordinary_ **HUGO**  
(d.e.f.i.n.e.o/r/d/i/n/a/r/y/)  
s’h’e’w[a[s[ **BORN** to/b/e/t.h.e  
 ** _CENTER_**  
of  
 **A T T E N T I O N**  
a{n}d _you_ w.e.r.e. **destined** tobein,t,h,ebackground  
‘cause **she’s** theSTAR  
you’rejustthe _supporting_ actor


End file.
